Moya Koroleva
by Todesanbeterin
Summary: Moya koroleva: russ. my queen On his 17th birthday Gilbert receives a strange present and the next day he wakes up in a strange city. And apparently he is chosen to safe this city from a darkness beyond its gate. RuPru


**Moya Koroleva**

Prologue

_Pairings_: IvanxGilbert, others by request

_Warnings for the story_: AU, OOC (it's an AU after all), fluff, violence, fights and gore, character death, sexual themes

_Warnings for this chapter_: none

_A/N_: Hallo! This is my first story in the Hetalia fandom and I'm not really sure if I should continue… Tell me what you think! If you want more I'll write more ^^ If not… well I'll just discard the story. Now to the formalities. This is a prologue and therefore very short. Chapters would be longer (about 2.000 to 4.000 words. Depends on what you prefer) About the content of this story: For the plot I only have a rough outline, but no fix plan. Which means I'm very open considering special wishes (limes, lemons, mpreg, certain pairs,… you name it I include it… as long as it isn't against my morals ^^)

Another little thing before this long authors note from hell is over: I'm Austrian and it is therefore possible that some things don't make sense the way I write them. Please inform me if you find any mayor mistakes ^^; Also is there anyone who knows Russian? There's some Russian phrases I'd like to include, but I don't really trust online dictionaries and google translator (and judging from the manhandled German I find in some stories on here I have every right not to ^^;)

And now: Enjoy the prologue!

_Disclaimer_: Todesan doesn't own Hetalia Axis Powers. It belongs to awesome (not as awesome as Gilbert) Hidekaz Himaruya.

_[Insert line here]_

A dark cloaked figure ran down a narrow alley, their face and hair hidden by a black hood. Hurriedly they rounded a corner and ducked behind a hay laden carriage. Two loudly chatting men, guards, passed by the carriage, ignorant to the one hiding in the shadows. As soon as they were out of hearing range the cloaked figure emerged from their hiding place and continued on their way. Quietly they sprinted along the dark street, glad that clouds hid the moon that night. They surely would have been found out if it weren't for the gray shadows keeping the light at bay.

The figure was about to round yet another corner when quiet footfalls reached their ears. They pressed their body against the wall, barely concealed by the shadows that lurked in the small alley. The person's breath caught in their lungs and their heart thundered loudly in their head. A burly man, by far bigger than the figure itself, passed by, spinning a key on his fleshy finger and quietly whistling to himself. The hidden one pressed the small package they carried with them to their chest in order to be even smaller, careful not to break the fragile content.

After some agonizing minutes, minutes that felt like hours, the tall man was finally gone and the cloaked could finally continue on their mission. Eventually, without another encounter, they reached their destination, a small stone hut, not different from the other houses surrounding it. The figure knocked on the door, four times in a special pattern. From the small slit at the bottom of the door spewed flickering orange light and shadows could be seen as a person headed for it. The door opened a crack and a dark grey, nearly black, eye, peeked out.

"Don't worry Kiku. It's me." whispered the figure.

Some shuffling and hushed voices could be heard from behind the door before it opened enough so the figure could step into the house. Once inside they pulled down their hood, revealing long blonde hair that spilled over their back as it was let free. Atop the now revealed females head sat a blue bow and her blue eyes were cold as she let her gaze wander through the room, observing the other people occupying it.

The one that had opened the door, Kiku, stood next to her, chin length black hair framing his pale face, the bangs nearly hiding his eyes. He was clad in white pants and a wide white shirt, a black cloth tied around his waist. Black gloves and shoes adorned his hands and feet.

Opposite the only girl in the room stood a tall young man, clad in beige pants and slightly darker coat, which had brown stripes at its rims. He wore brown boots and gloves and slung around his neck was a long beige scarf. His skin was slightly darker than Kikus, but not by much. His lips were pulled into an eerie smile that didn't reach his cold purple eyes and the face was framed by sandy blonde curls of hair. Around his head was a golden band, a crown.

"Natalia… Have you found it?" asked the tallest of the three, his unusually colored eyes trained on the newcomer.

The girl nodded and showed him the bundle she had been holding close to her chest. His smile widened, pleased, and he raised his hand to brush a strand of hair out of his face. Natalia dropped her gaze to look at the thing she was holding and drew her eyebrows up in worry.

"Do you think this will work brother?" she inquired, her voice uncertain.

The spoken to nodded and then turned to Kiku, who still stood next to Natalia, quietly watching the other two. As the taller one's gaze met his he stepped forth and produced a piece of white chalk from one of his pant pockets. He crouched and drew a circle on the wooden floor. Then he wrote some foreign symbols around it and encircled them. Kiku stood again, murmured a few words, and the drawn symbol began to glow an eerie purple.

"Be careful… sister…"

Natalia looked at her brother, grinning reassuringly, and then stepped into the glowing circle. The purple light shone brighter for a moment, the males having to shield their eyes in order not to be blinded, and then vanished. The blonde girl and the bundle were gone. Kiku erased the circle on the floor with a wet rag to make sure nobody would know what had happened in the small house. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and gazed up to meet worried purple eyes.

"Don't worry your majesty. Natalia will find the chosen one and deliver the package. _He_ will not win." spoke the black haired, face expressionless.

The blonde slowly nodded and then grabbed a black cloak from a table, which stood in the middle of the room. He tied it around his neck and put up the hood to hide his identity. Then he left the hut, becoming one with the darkness of the night. Kiku stared after him for a long time, even after he had already vanished from sight. He really hoped that what he had said was the truth. That everything was going to be alright. That they wouldn't be devoured by the eternal darkness lurking beyond the walls of their city.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 902

Whew that's done *wipes sweat from forehead* Now tell me if I should continue! Oh and btw.: The title means 'My queen' in English :P

Bai! *offers some cookies and soda to you*

~Todesan

P.S.: This story was inspired by Roman Rain's song Koroleva. It's awesome :)


End file.
